To understand the mechanisms underlying abnormalities in control of GH secretion of Type I diabetic subjects: (1) the role of pituitary resistance to SRIH is being assessed, and (2) the GH secretory pattern (baseline, peak frequency and amplitude, ultradian rhythm) is being quantified for correlation to potential mediators of control.